ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Primordial Profound Ark
The Primordial Profound Ark (太古玄舟) is a mysterious Profound Ark, the complete history of which is still currently unknown. It was made by the Evil God using one of the Seven Heavenly Profound Treasures, the World Piercer, and bestowed upon the Sword Spirit God Clan. At the end of the Era of the Gods, a survivor of the clan took the ark in search of the Sky Poison Pearl to save her mistress, Hong'er. After a million years of searching, Yun Che entered the ark, saved Hong'er, and took ownership of the ark. About The Primordial Profound Ark itself is a rare and unparalleled dimensional treasure that has it own spatial laws. While other arks can travel at certain speeds, the Primordial Profound Ark has the ability to instantly teleport thousands or millions of kilometers on a planet. It also has the ability to cross dimensions and visit other planes and realms but that takes a longer time. The owner of the ark can instantly teleport people in and out of the ark. The ark's exterior has the ability to become any size, from shrinking down to the size of a person's palm to an enormous ark thousands of meters long. The interior of the Ark formed its own world and that internal world was much bigger than the ark’s outer appearance. The ark's exterior has the ability to shrink or expand but no matter how the exterior changes, the interior world is not affected in the least. Even Jasmine could not grasp the exact size of the interior and only estimated it to be much larger than the entire Profound Sky Continent. The interior environment of the ark can be varied due to its large size. Some areas are barren wastelands while others can have some grass and dying tress. There are also many Tyrant Profound Beasts that roam the interior of the ark as well as a floating Ancient Fortress which serves as the control center for the ark. Primordial Profound Ark is mentioned in the history of the Divine Phoenix Empire as a mysterious and enormous ark that appears once every three hundred years and floats for several days. The ark would hover sixty thousand kilometers in the sky above Divine Phoenix City and eventually the door of the ark will open. However, the ark would only allow 36 people inside and the door would only be open for twenty-four hours. At the end of the time period, the ark will force everyone out but if the person is in a sealed area like a cave they will be stuck inside the ark. After the time period has passed and the doors close, the ark would teleport away and anybody left inside would suffer certain death due to spatial turbulence that not even a Monarch can withstand. History In the Ancient Era, the Primordial Profound Ark was created by the Evil God using the World Piercer. He gifted it to the Sword Spirit God Clan. At the end of the era of the Gods, for unknown reasons, a poisoned Hong'er was put into the Coffin of Eternity and placed inside the ark and also given the control imprint of the ark. Hong'er's guardian in spirit form guided the ark to teleport to different locations and dimensions on a three hundred year cycle in search of the Sky Poison Pearl to cure Hong'er. Primordial Profound Ark is mentioned in the history of the Divine Phoenix Empire as a mysterious and enormous ark that appears once every three hundred years and floats for several days. The ark would hover sixty thousand kilometers in the sky above Divine Phoenix City and eventually the door of the ark will only open. However, the ark would only allow 36 people inside and the door would only be open for twenty-four hours. Once the doors closed, the ark would teleport away and anybody left inside would suffer certain death due to spatial turbulence that not even a Monarch can withstand. When Yun Che was trapped inside the ark, he discovered the lingering spirit and Hong'er. He helped to dispel Hong'er poison using the Sky Poison Pearl and formed an master slave seal using Soul Star Relegation. After the lingering spirit died, the Primordial Profound Ark can be fully controlled by Hong'er with Yun Che as the secondary owner. While not in use, the primordial profound ark is kept inside the Sky Poison Pearl in a miniature palm sized form. Owners Current * Primary Control - Hong'er; can be used as a power source * Secondary Control - Yun Che Previous * Sword Spirit God Clan - Previous owner was the lingering spirit who was Hong'er's guardian. * Evil God - Previous owner and gifted it to the Sword Spirit God Clan for taking care his daughter Hong'er in his place. Destinations Its main purpose is to travel everywhere in search of the Sky Poison Pearl to cure a devilish-poison affecting Hong'er. It was set to relentlessly travel through a set cycle of dimensions to repeat endlessly with each cycle lasting three hundred years. * Divine Phoenix Empire * Illusory Demon Realm - Stopped here when the ark ran out of power. Energy Requirements To shuttle the enormous interior of the ark across space instantly, the Primordial Profound Ark requires a tremendous amount of energy. Due to Hong'er's link with the ark, the ark can be powered by directly feeding Hong'er profound crystals and jades which she loves to eat. However, normal profound crystals and profound jade is completely insufficient for powering the ark. The ark is only effectively powered by legendary power crystals such as Jade of the Nine Suns and Vermilion Bird Jade. On the Blue Pole Star, the spatial laws are much weaker than the God Realm but a round trip of 10 million kilometers from the Illusory Demon Realm to the Azure Cloud Continent used up half of the energy provided by the Jade of the Nine Suns. The energy required by the Primordial Profound Ark to travel through the God Realm is exceedingly great. In the God Burying Inferno Prison, the profound ark had used up half of the energy of the Vermilion Bird Jade just to cover the short distance of one hundred fifty kilometers. In the lower realm, not only did the profound ark needed far less energy to travel one hundred fifty kilometers in an instant, it was also an absolute means to safely escape when required. But in the God Realm, the ability of the profound ark didn’t amount to much. Category:Profound Ark Category:Spatial Laws